


Request: Werewolf x Minotaur

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [6]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Male Domination, Minotaur - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Werewolf, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: A reader request: Minotaur x Werewolf!A chance meetup results in unexpected transformations and a room broken beyond repair.
Relationships: Human/Minotaur, Minotaur/Human, minotaur/werewolf, werewolf/minotaur
Series: Reader Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Kudos: 9





	Request: Werewolf x Minotaur

The weathered wooden door to the Tumbling Goats Tavern opened, its patrons glancing over as a massive minotaur gripped the doorframe. He ducked under it, mindful of horns, and rose to his full stature inside the tavern as the door swung closed behind him. 

Nearly eight feet tall with broad set shoulders a pattern of battle scars wove itself across his hide. Heavy fur wraps hung around his waist down thick thighs tied off with a broad leather belt. A light tunic was buttoned up over his chest, his heavy hooves thudding against the tavern floor as he strode forward. 

A woman looked to him from the bar. She wore a deep green hood and cape, a red dress and corset that pressed her full breasts together deepening her cleavage. Her fingertips traced over a silver sapphire pendant atop her chest, following the chain side to side. As the minotaur entered she cast him a knowing smile, left a few gold pieces at the bar, and slipped towards the stairs flashing him a rustic iron key. 

His heavy hoofsteps made the tavern and inn creak, patrons glancing overhead as he crossed the second floor. The minotaur made a gruff snort behind her, “Your scent excited me tonight Rowena.”

She laughed to herself as she clicked the rented room’s door open. “Just my scent? If I knew that’s all I needed to get Eros going I wouldn’t have put all this effort in dressing up.”

She let the door swing opened and eyed a not too subtle bulge from the minotaur’s wraps. Turning to him in the hall she leaned on him, gripping his shaft tightly. He gasped with a heated snort, glancing down the hall as he heard footsteps. Rowena smirked at him, beginning to stroke, “what’s the matter? Afraid if getting caught? It's not like they won’t hear us.”

Eros grunted, taking a few steps and carried her into the room before him. 

There was a bed for one, one human. Eros would hardly fit. A nightstand and lamp. A vanity and wardrobe. A window with a shade. The thin door swung closed with a click as it locked. Rowena continued to give him that wicked smirk as she gave his thick member another firm squeeze. The sensation made him moan, tossing his head. 

She delicately slipped both hands under his wraps, pulling the thick python free with an appreciative moan. With bitten lip she eyed his bull cock, closing in on two feet long and deliciously thick. His balls still concealed she driffed her hands down to the base of his shaft to let her breath tease the head. 

Eros moaned deeply, her actions bringing deepened breaths from the minotaur. His larger fingers pushed open each button of his shirt, drawing it open across his broad chest as she guided him to sit on the bed and knelt between his thighs. The bed sank under his bulk, Rowena kneeling down to kiss the head of his fat dick. He grunted and undid the last button on his shirt letting it fall open. Dense muscles shown under lamplight, Rowena’s eyes lighting up with a happy moan and little wiggle of her assas she continued to service his cock with both hands. 

She sighed against the broad head, her lips just barely brushing the head. Her hands went up the immense cock only to draw down, squeezing him firmly. As she reached the base she let her lips press to the head in a firm kiss, tongue making a quick swirl, smiling as he shuddered with a deeper moan. 

His hands found his belt, popping it open. Rowena’s eyes drank him in as the wraps came apart and he pulled them away, an appreciative sigh as balls larger than her fists together rested heavy and full on the mattress. 

She squeaked as a large hand lifted her up atop his lap, still trying to jerk him as he moved her. She plopped atop him giving his dick another sultry squeeze. He snorted hot air, then pulled back her hood. She cast him a demure look as he unbuttoned her cape, letting it fall. Caught by the sight of her cleavage he stared with a deeper, wanting rumble that made her laugh. Rowena guided his head down and hugged him, not so subtly squishing his snout into her chest. 

“Do you like it? It's a corset.”

He made another heated, wanting snort against her skin that made her squeal with glee and she quickly untied her dress, with his help slipping out of it atop his lap. His massive hands came up the corset and split it open in one tear. She gasped, breasts bouncing at the action. 

“Eros!” She batted his chest, playfully chiding him, “you’re gonna buy me a new one.”

“I will buy you many,” he promised, lifting her easily in his arms. His thick tongue slathered up between her breasts as she gasped, clutching his horns to bring his head closer. Her legs quivered in his strong hold and her fingertips brushed over short fur, a moan drawn from her as he pressed his clumsy lips over each nipple suckling hard before kissing along the slope of her breast. He squeezed her thighs, panting against her and kissed and nipped and drew his thick tongue over her. 

Rowena ripped her silky lingerie panties off and tossed them aside, in a husky voice she moaned, “oh Eros don’t make me wait..”

A few patrons in the inn held their hands of cards close, carefully eyeing one another. One of them declared a winning hand, as the cards hit the table a hard thud sounded from the ceiling above making one of the patrons jump. 

Rowena hit the bed with a gleeful laugh, Eros dropped stop her as the bed groaned in protest. He slathered his tongue up her neck and nipped her jaw, his muscular body pressing her smaller form to the bed and utterly pinning her, her chest squished up to his muscles. Her legs brushed his massive length making her moan deeper as his lips pushed to her neck. Holding her head in his hands he kissed her deeply, kissed her with a deep want firmly over and over. Rowena attempted to moan, choked by his tongue as she felt it force between her lips, utterly overpowering her. Nails dug into his back as she inhaled sharply, hips squirming. Eros pulled his hulking form over her, the mass of it enough to overwhelm her. Then he began to move. 

Pulling himself with the wooden bedframe, Rowena propped herself up with pillows tracing down his chest as he moved. She took his dick in her gentle hands, tracing the head. He made a gruff snort at the tease, huffing as his hips lined up with her’s. The head pressed against her entrance and she gripped the bed with anticipation, biting her lip hard as she felt him overpower her. With a heavy push he shoved the thickness of his cock inside her. 

Rowena gripped the bed with white knuckles, practically screaming as he spread her harshly. Her chest heaved as she tightened around his heavy cock, rolling her hips for more. Eros snorted harder, moaning deeply as he pushed another few inches into her before beginning to thrust. The bed shook, his pace already starting brutal. Rowena’s body was wracked with pleasure, moaning each time the head of his cock bottomed her out with a bounce. Just under half of his dick thrust into her, and with every savage thrust the bed pounded against the wall its frame creaking under its weight. 

Each thrust bounced her breasts, eyes rolling back lips held open as she moaned and screamed. Each breath of her’s was forceful, each roll of her hips wanting more. Her legs closed around his hips, ankles digging into his back as he plowed her. Eros’s muscles shown much more defined, her tightness drawing deep and loud moans from his own chest, unrestrained as the bed battered the wall. Each punishing thrust bounced the human atop his bull cock, and with a heated splash his thick precum began to fill her and make a mess between them. 

The card game continued, a rhythmic pounding coming from the room overhead. A newer patron glanced at returning customers who laughed, speaking over the noise with practiced ease. 

“Wait! Hold on!”

Rowena put a hand atop his chest as he slowed, keeping her pierced with his fat cock. Slowly and carefully she shifted, turning over. She found herself lifted in his arms, turned around with her back to his chest. 

Then found herself pinned between several hundred pounds of minotaur muscle and the wall, his knuckle grazing her chin in a caress. Held firmly, his relentless pounding resumed. Heavy balls slapped her thighs over and over. Slack jawed, drool dripped down her chin as he ravaged her, forcing his cock deep and filling her with every thrust. 

He pounded her against the wall, Rowena sandwiched by him and breasts pressed to the cool wall. Dizzy with pleasure her eyes fell on moonlight as she was bounced. Something burned at the back of her brain, and she heard a wolf’s howl as Eros dominated her. 

A hand flailed, attempting to tap a broad shoulder, but the hand was pinned to the wall as his thrusts doubled in pace. Eros bellowed, reveling in her tightness as she squeezed and ground her hips back up against him, pushing back as she moaned with every thrust of his hard shaft. 

“Eros.. Eros!” She cried out, shouting above his moans as her body shuddered, and she started to grow. Eros stayed oblivious to this, lost in her slickness as he pounded her against the wall. It was a feral snarl that made him open his eyes, and he held a werewolf to the wall who’s size matched his own. 

She had jet black fur with white along her snout, large claws gouged the walls and her now massive breasts were covered in a soft layer of fur. Her thick thighs tensed, her muscular back giving more resistance to his pin. Fangs bared and her fluffy tail brushed his chest, and with a firm push knocked the minotaur on his back. 

His massive cock pulled free and wavered in the air as the bed cracked under his weight. She stalked over him, slathering tongue over lips as the werewolf pushed the minotaur to the bed. Sitting atop his cock she dropped her hips down his entire length, taking all of him as their weight rocked the bed. Her head fell back with a raucous moan, huffing as she dropped her hips again and again in a brutal domination. 

A patron caught his coin as it rumbled and nearly toppled off the table. Silverware clattered on wood as the pounding sounds grew louder and shook the tavern. 

Eros bellowed at her, she shoved his snout into the bed holding him down with a clawed hand. She rode him wildly, harshly, a claw dragged down his chest making him gasp. He began to meet her thrusts, pushing hard. 

With another crack the bed gave way. The two tumbled, Eros climbing atop her pounding without restraint. She moaned and snarled, pushing against him as she took more desperate breaths, feeling his cock swell inside of her. With a bestial snarl she turned them over, fucking him on the hard floor. Wood beams shuddered beneath them and floorboards cracked and fractured. His hands glided up her body to squeeze her breasts, their breaths coming fast. 

The werewolf rode him faster, harder and ground the head of his cock deep against her gspot. Lost in the pleasure their moans came loudly, their thrusting savage and relentless until the werewolf reared back with a how, bearing herself to him. She squeezed his cock hard in her climax, and as he bellowed felt his thick release fill her. Claws dug into his chest and his hands squeezed her hips, heavy balls emptying into her with each voluminous load. 

She came down from her high atop him, both of them huffing. She growled as he began to soften inside of her and began another vicious ride, pounding down on him greedily as she made a mess between their thighs. Eros bellowed, with a forceful push flipped them again. 

A weary innkeeper rubbed tired eyes, yawning as he walked down the quiet hall in the morning. He flipped key to key, finding the wrong one once or twice. Then found the right one, clicking the door open. 

“There’s been complaints-“

The door swung open to find the room had been destroyed. The nightstand obliterated, bed broken in half, wardrobe topped and broken used as a makeshift table during the lay. There were long clawmarks in the walls. 

At the end of the room was a heap of blankets where a minotaur was rousing from his sleep, dazed as a woman wrapped in the blankets stroked and indulged in his morning wood, kissing along the shaft. She hurled a fragment of furniture at the door, the innkeeper ducked out then locked the door once more.


End file.
